


Dance the Night Away

by easy_peasy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easy_peasy/pseuds/easy_peasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Одной ночью Фрэнк и Джерард поднялись на крышу. Было поздно и холодно, но пребывание вдвоем абсолютно компенсировало эти недостатки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance the Night Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hostile_Sociopaths](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hostile_Sociopaths/gifts).
  * A translation of [Dance the Night Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825063) by [Hostile_Sociopaths](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hostile_Sociopaths/pseuds/Hostile_Sociopaths). 



> Разрешение было получено еще в декабре.  
> Работа на фикбуке: http://ficbook.net/readfic/2694853  
> Thanks Hostile_Sociopaths:)

Они стояли на крыше жилого дома в Нью-Джерси. На черном ясном небе светила луна, и были видны звезды. Правда, погода была холодной, но наступила осень, и это было не удивительно. Стоя рядом с Джерардом, Фрэнк задрожал.

\- Холодно? - спросил Уэй.

Айеро кивнул и принял объятия, что предлагал ему Джи. Если бы вы только знали, как Фрэнк был благодарен ему за тепло! Он поднял взгляд на Джерарда и мягко улыбнулся перед тем, как оторваться, и взял его руку.

У них не было причины для того, чтобы подниматься сюда; разве что, только для того, чтобы посмотреть на небо. Оно было, безусловно, восхитительным. Джерард начал что-то напевать; это была такая песня, которая вам знакома, но вы никак не можете ее вспомнить. Он притянул Фрэнка к себе и держал так, как учили в танцевальных классах в средней школе. Фрэнк следовал его примеру.

Они вальсировали по площади всей крыши. Джерард не переставал тихонько петь, делал шаги, повороты и вращения. Фрэнк никогда раньше не танцевал, но с Джерардом они смотрелись идеально. Их движения были синхронны, как будто они делали это уже миллионы раз.

Прямо перед концом, Фрэнк чуть было не упал, но Джерард вовремя поймал его. Айеро знал, что он поймает.

Фрэнк поднялся и остался в руках Джерарда. Они вдвоем встретили рассвет, прежде чем наконец-то уйти.


End file.
